The subject invention pertains to improvements in hinges, by which the hinge leaves can be manufactured in and/or pivoted into an open position and releasably held in this position during finishing operations such as electroplating or coating or assembly operations wherein the hinges are mounted on articles in which the hinge is used.
It is desirable, when finishing hinges, that the hinge be in an open position for a uniform plating or coating of both sides of the hinge leaves and their knuckles. Further, in some manufacturing operations where the hinges are mounted on articles being manufactured, it is desirable or helpful for the manual handling or for automatic machine feeding of hinges to have all hinges in the same, open position.